


Cameo

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [56]
Category: Dragon Ball, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fill, strange crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-16 22:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 24th: Cameo - A walk-on from someone completely unexpected. Possibly from out of universe.
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 6





	Cameo

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after the Cell Saga

Chiaotzu held the supplies while Tien struggled to pull the door of their cabin open against the snow. It was part of the struggle of living up in the Northern Wastes; even a short time away lead to huge snowdrifts forming around their cabin.

Tien finally forced the door open and ushered Chiaotzu inside. They’d only just managed to get through before they both froze, identical horrified looks widening their eyes.

Thick purple webbing covered everything, obscuring the familiar angles and corners. Tiny black spiders scuttled around, spinning more webs, multiple eyes glinting in the dim light. Chiaotzu froze and started shuddering violently.

A spider woman with red glowing eyes and a pot of tea in one of her six hands came spinning into the room.

“Hello, dearies,” she said, her voice delighted. “Welcome to my parlour! Let me pour you a cup of spiders!”

“This is _our_ parlour!” Tien said furiously. “If anyone’s gonna pour a cup of spiders it’s going to be _me!_ ”

“Wait… What?”


End file.
